narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shishido Clan
Shishido Clan (宍戸一族, Shishido Ichizoku) is a clan originally from Amegakure which now exists in a dispersed state with almost none of its members aware of the fact that they belong to the clan. Though one of the strongest clans in Amegakure at one time and famous all over the shinobi world, the clan was almost completely destroyed by one of their own, a mysterious figure who is known to the current clan leader Jubei only by the name Hametsu. History The Shishido clan were a small but proud and very strong clan. They were very skilled shinobi and fought to protect Amegakure. They supported Hanzo of the Salamander and fought against Nagato during the civil war of years ago. But after peace was restored to the village, they allied with Konan and gave her their full support. Destruction Around 18 to 19 years ago, one of strongest members of the clan, Hametsu, lost his mind and attacked his clan mates. Though he was caught it was not before he had killed many. It was discovered that Hametsu had been experimenting with various kinjutsu one of his experiments had driven him mad. While in prison Hametsu calmed down and started to blame all the Shishido for the failure of his experiment. He thought that they did not want him to become stronger and so sabotaged his experiment. HE vowed to completely destroy the clan and escaped. Over the course of time he strted to assassinate the caln members one by one. Soon almost all the Shishido shinobi were dead. Only the clan leader and a few shinobi were left. At this time the clan decided the only way to keep the clan alive was to somehow protect the children. So it was decided that all the new born and young children in the clan would be dispersed to the various villages and left there. The plan was successful and the the future of the clan was secure. Within an year of this the entire clan had been killed off by Hametsu. Future Only one shinobi from the clan survived. It was his mission to inform the clan leader's son of the truth about the clan when he turned 16 and help him to reunite the clan. He took up the name Yurushi and went into hiding. After many years the son the clan leader, Jubei Shishido known to the world as S turned 16. Yurushi made contact with him and told him the truth. S took up his birth name Jubei from that time and decided to look for his clan mates. He is currently waiting for Yurushi to make contact with him again so that he can learn more about his clan and find out how to locate the other clan mates. Powers The Shishido were famous for their brilliant strategies. They were counted the amongst most cunning warriors in all the lands. All members of the clan had a strong affinity for Water Release techniques. Thus living in Amegakure, where it rained almost all the time, increased their strength. But they were not an aggressive clan. They only fought to defend. They never started a fight and only took part in a fight either when they were attacked or when their village was under attack. They had developed a unique water based jutsu that was rumored to give the user the ability to communicate with others over long distances. This gave them another advantage in large battle like scenarios as they could coordinate their attacks with pin point precision. Though this jutsu ha yet to be confirmed, it was hinted at by Yurushi when he met S. It is likely that more information about this technique will be revealed when Yurushi returns to meet S. Known Survivers *S (Jubei Shishido) *Hametsu *Yurushi